charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Christy Jenkins
Christy Jenkins was a unique hybrid as she was both a full witch and a full firestarter and the daughter of the mortal parents Carl Jenkins and Helen Jenkins, and the sister of Billie Jenkins, as Billie's and Christy's grandmother was a witch the magical traits "skipped" a generation making it a latent magical development for the two young daughters. Christy was a little girl at seven years old, middle of the night when the both young daughters were sleeping in their beds, The Triad assigned a demon named Reinhardt who broke in the Jenkins Residence and kidnapped the 7 year old Christy and was protected by The Scather Demons in the underworld, She went through a horrible physical and emotional trauma when Dumain and The Triad managed to manipulated her sense of what is Good and Evil, as she was growing up she developed a bond of trust with her demonic "surrogate family" thinking The Triad are good and The Charmed Ones were evil, due to The Charmed Ones's some what of history with using their powers for personal gain, Christy used this knowledge to gain trust from her sister Billie and The Magical Community by manipulating their minds into thinking that The Charmed Ones were being corrupted by their magic. The Charmed Ones were forced to leave The Halliwell Manor and escaped to The Underworld after nearly being vanquished by a huge fire ball. Both The Charmed Ones and The Jenkins sisters had to prepare for the final showdown as first they used potions at each other which made a ferocious explosion and blasted Billie and Christy up the stairs and The Charmed Ones through a huge window. Second time when Billie and Christy with Wyatt's help summoned The Hollow although Billie tried to convince Christy that they could seriously hurt Wyatt but Christy didn't show any sense of care for Wyatt's safety at all. But at the same time The Charmed Ones also summoned The Hollow and both The Jenkinses and The Charmed Ones were influenced by The Hollow, Dumain suggested them to absorb Wyatt’s powers strangely Wyatt was able to still orb out of there and Christy tried to vanquish Dumain, and a demon named Nomed sacrificed his demon pal to save himself and the demon tried to vanquished The Charmed Ones with 2 energy balls, Paige absorbed both energy balls and taking his powers with that and shared with her sisters and they vanquished him with 2 energy balls each, The Charmed Ones used Advanced Electrokinesis to vanquish The Triad and then Paige orbed with her sisters to The Halliwell Manor and Christy and Billie went downstairs and they had a brief chat about betrayal and trust and The Jenkinses fired first with Advanced Pryokinesis and The Charmed Ones counteracted with Advanced Electrokinesis and everything started to explode around them, and due to the ferocious and primal fusion of extremely powerful beam-like blasts of electricity and fire it resulted in explosion which killed Phoebe and Paige and Christy while Piper and Billie was the soul survivors, Dumain tried to manipulate Billie into time traveling and warn The Triad and Billie didn't fall for that, while Piper and Leo time traveled also with the help of borrowed cupid ring from Coop, When Billie was back in the past, Billie tried to convince Past Billie and Past Christy and they didn't listen (possible being influenced by The Hollow) Past Billie used her telekinesis against Future Billie which made her to slam at a mirror and a wall, When The Jenkinses fired first with Advanced Pryokinesis and The Charmed Ones counteracted with Advanced Electrokinesis, Piper appeared with Grams and Patty and they used a spell to send back The Hollow to it's sacred containment and The Charmed Ones and The Jenkinses returned to normal and Past Piper were confused seeing the future Piper, when the time did catch up The past and future Billies and Pipers merged as one. Billie tried to tell Christy that both The Triad and Dumain lied to them and they didn't care when Christy did died in a alternative future, Christy didn't care and was upset that Billie didn't do what Dumain asked, Billie later switched side with The Charmed Ones, Christy (presumably with the help from Dumain) stole Coop's cupid ring to time travel to the past to warn The Triad, just in nearly the same time The Charmed Ones appeared with Billie's help and The Charmed Ones threw vanquishing potion on The Triad vanquishing them, Future Dumain shouted No! and Piper said Oh Yes and vanquished Future Dumain and Past Dumain during shimmering, Christy was confused of what happen, Paige telekinetically orbed the stolen cupid ring and she felt great betrayal from Billie and even tried to vanquished Billie with a fireball, but Billie in self defense with her telekinesis redirected that fireball and vanquished Christy. Category:Vanquished by Billie Jenkins Category:Witches Category:Evil Witches Category:Deceased Category:Season 8